


Redirected

by TheyCallMeRobin



Series: Push & Pull [2]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Music Classroom, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you liked to take risks."- Root's words resounded inside Shaw's skull, like a song's chorus.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Do you remember when I told you that if I see you with Jeremy again... I will be the one who won't behave?" -Shaw asked, she did not need an answer, it was more a warning of what is going to happen. Now her hand is up, clutched, pulling hard at Root's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redirected

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm... I do not know. /(x.X')\  
> Oh this work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are on me!
> 
> "...I want to hold you close,  
> Skin pressed against me tight,  
> Lie still, close your eyes girl,  
> So lovely, it feels so right.
> 
> I want to hold you close,  
> Soft breath, beating heart,  
> As I whisper in your ear,  
> I fucking wanna tear you appart..."  
> -Tear You Appart by She Wants Revenge

Two long weeks since Shaw had that rushing time at the library, thanks to Root. She still can remember like it happened yesterday, how she was almost caught up naked in there. She swore that Root left her with so little time on purpose, but fortunately Shaw managed to get fully dressed on time, before anyone could notice.

It's been two weeks that Root has been literally disappeared from the campus. Where did she go? No one knows, but she keeps around. Shaw doesn't look for her at all, but the curiousity of knowing if she would be able to see the tall, young woman, is circling in the back of her mind, daily.

Shaw still works at the library, same schedule. Sometimes she expects Root to arrive. Sometimes Shaw thinks that when she goes to work, Root is already there, with her non-stop talking. In other occasions, Shaw kind of wishes that Root just cross that door and ask her for something, just for the sake of giving her an annoyed and harsh retort to whatever the tall, young lady asks. But unfortunately, Root is not returning to the library any time soon. The question is... Why?!

Shaw had a few partners before, yes, they gave her a good time in bed, but the thing with Root is, that it was different. Maybe the rush of where they were and the little time they got, made the whole situation more thrilling, and if anything, it left Shaw incredibly wanting more. It's been hard for her this two weeks to concentrate on the classes, at the job, the thoughts of that day still very fresh on her mind.

So it's Friday, last day at the university, for this week, thankfully. Shaw, got paid for her work at the library, as usual, so she left and went home.

At her place, all the images of what happened two Wednesdays ago, suddenly began to flash on Shaw's mind, again. She one more time tried to brush away the thoughts by making herself busy reviewing her notebooks and doing workouts, but it was not enough, the images flashed as quick as she stopped doing whatever she was. - _I thought you liked to take risks_!- Root's voice resounded inside Shaw's skull like a song's chorus. No matter what she did, she was only able to get the thoughts away for only a few minutes. The same kept happening until night came.

Shaw took a bath, then ate dinner and went to sleep or well... first she was going to watch a college football game, she left recording. As the game began, Shaw was guessing which team will win. The game was very intense and the boys who played were amazing, future prospects for the NFL, for sure. All was nice until the commentator said the name of one of the football team's cheerleaders, Samantha. Of course, Root was not part of the cheerleaders, but anyway, the mention of her name brought back the tall, young lady to Shaw's mind.

She struggled for several minutes trying to leave her mind in blank, obviously failing. A few seconds later, Shaw found herself placing her hand over the left side of her neck, remembering the last kiss Root gave her before leaving the library, she bit her lower lip. It made feel uncontrollably hot. So, allowing her hand to wander down over her body, she revived every touch, every ministration Root gave to her body while she was handcuffed to that chair at the library. Shaw could not hold the temptation to feel herlself and pretend it was Root who touched her, she did feel herself, until she fell asleep.

The rest of the weekend went just fine, no Root bothering insisde Shaw's mind, fortunately.

"I hate Mondays, this day shouldn't exist, for God's sake!" -Shaw nearly screamed when she heard the alarm at 5:00a.m. She got up, three seconds later, changed her pajamas for running clothes and went outside. She ran for an hour, she came back home, took a bath and decided to eat breakfast at the university's cafeteria.

She took her first two classes in the morning, fortunatey without being distracted. Then as normal she went at 10:30a.m. to the library. It was so quiet, there were like three or four people, besides Shaw. She did all the tasks that the old librarian left written on a note. And once again she was looking to the front door. But Root was not anywhere around. Instead it was Jeremy Lambert who visited the library.

"Hello lovely, could you help me find a book?" -Asked Lambert, in his arrogant and seductive British accent.

"Okay, you either want a Biology book or a History one, which is it?" -Replied Shaw, in a harsh tone, clearly irritated by Lambert.

"No. Actually... I want a technology book, it's title is Cochlear Implants: Principles & Practices, is it anywhere here?" -Answered Lambert with a stupid grin.

"I don't know if it's in here, go check by yourself, you know where the technology books are located." -Said Shaw, not bothering to spare a glance at him.

"You know... *clears throat* If you learn to treat people kindly, you could have better days." -Recommended Lambert, getting on Shaw's nerves, but Shaw masked any sign.

"Yeah? I don't care. Don't you have a book to look for?" -Snapped Shaw, turning her back at the British guy and getting busy with a lot of paper copies. Lambert moved and went to get the book. To Shaw's luck, when he got the book, he sat in complete silence. Shaw glared at him from where she was, she was imaginary stabbing him hundreds of times. And still no signs of Root...

So days went on, and nothing. Seriously, where the hell was Root? Was she banned from the university? Is she sick? Was she involved in a crime? Just where the hell is her? It is impossible to disappear out of nowhere.

Another weekend that Shaw could not stop thinking about the tall lady. And for someone who does not care or does not have feelings, this was an inferno.

So, here she is, another Monday. Her two classes in the morning were exhausting, a lot of work to do, seemed like her two professors had nothing else to do and accumulated all the stuff for one day. With all of that she had to do, there was no place to think about Root or whatever. She went to work at the hour scheduled, that stupid Lambert visited the library again, looking for the same book he asked before. Shaw pointed him the direction to where he needed to go. He nodded and disappeared between the books.

Tuesday was a little rushed, lots of students looking for different books. Shaw had to look at the list, like every five seconds to make sure everyone signed. She was annoyed, everyone came in like in talkative mode, she had to shush them everytime, so in the last moment she called Fusco, to finally put some control.

Work on Wednesday was boring as never before, and this was the fourth week that Root has been missing in action.

Thankfully it was Thursday. Shaw's Biology professor did not give classes, neither did her History professor. Shaw texted a guy who also works at the library and asked if they could trade shifts, he agreed. At 8:30a.m., she was at the library, it was quieter than ever before. Shaw enjoyed those two hours very much.

On her exit from the library, right when she crossed the door, she spotted Lambert, she rolled her eyes in disgust. A second later she saw a familiar face being all sweet with Jeremy... it was Root. Shaw's blood boiled on high level inside her veins. She really wants to stab Lambert hundreds of times and probably stab Root too. Like she's been gone for four weeks and now she is all friends with the Bristish guy, out of anyone in the campus. - _I can't be jealous! I just can't, I don't even feel anything for her_!- Shaw said on her mind, but to be honest...she was further than jealous.

Shaw was going to skip her next two classes. She probably will call Michael Cole, one of her classmates and get the sujects' material.

Oh Shaw planned something, she'll get Root sooner or later.

After watching Root leave, she silently followed Root to her computing class. She saw as Root disappeared from the hallway and got inside the classroom. Shaw waited hiding in a corner for an hour and thirty minutes before she spotted Root and her classmates coming out. Everyone left through the left side of the building, but Root went to the right, no one behind her, but Shaw.

While she followed Root, she glanced over the tall lady and saw the Music classroom a few feet away from them, to the left. Shaw hurried her pace until she reached for Root's arm, opened the Music classroom's door and pulled Root inside with her. Root only had time to gasp as reaction. 

Now inside the classroom, Shaw released Root's arm and pushed her against the door.

"Do you remember when I told you that if I see you with Jeremy again... I will be the one who won't behave?" -Shaw asked, she did not need an answer, it was more a warning of what is going to happen. Now her hand is up, clutched, pulling hard at Root's hair.

"Sam-" -Root was cut off by one rough kiss provided by Shaw. It was intense, way too violent, Root gave in. Shaw bit and sucked on Root's lower lip a few times, making it get swollen, but Root did not mind. And when their tongues started to fight for control, Shaw did not hesitate at all and bit it too, Root squirmed a little and moaned something, but whatever it was, Shaw paid no attention. Shaw's hand pulled harder at Root's hair, it made the tall woman tilt her head up, exposing the soft pale neck, Shaw remained staring at it for a few seconds before reaching to suck at the pulse point. Shaw's other hand came up to Root's hips to keep her in place. Root's hands went up to Shaw's waist, with a strong grip. Then Shaw stopped all what she was doing.

"Wait a second, I need to do something." -Said Shaw, her eyes filled with lust, Root's cheeks slightly pink.

"What are you doing?" -Asked Root, sounding so curious.

"Do you have a black marker?" -Shaw asked Root. As Shaw searched for a paper in the drawer, Root looked for a marker on her leather jacket's pocket, fortunately she always carried one and handed it to Shaw.

 " _Classes in this room are partially suspended due to reconstruction work. Classes will be in room 036 at the G. Alexander building_.", Shaw wrote on the paper. She knew that the room 036 will be unlocked and empty all day.

Then took the paper and a few pieces of tape, went out and put the paper on the door. When she got back inside the classroom, she locked the door and redirected herself to Root, pushing the tall woman once again against the door.

"Sameen!" -Root tried to warn the shorter woman, but she failed.

"Whatever the hell you have to say, can wait. Take this as a present for leaving me with so little time to get dressed at the library. Oh! And for being all friendly with Jeremy, earlier today!" -Replied Shaw, in a firm tone, ripping off Root's jacket and tossing it to the floor.

"Are you jealous Shaw?" -Root purred the question, as she leaned down a little bit to capture Shaw's lips in a soft kiss. And Shaw started to be intense again. Root gripped her hands on Shaw's hips, pulling her closer, but Shaw caught Root's wrists tightly, her nails piercing Root's. There was a sound of a sharp intake of breath, definitely it came from Root. 

"No touching!" -Said Shaw, bringing Root's hands to the back of her head. Root tried to push herself away from the door, to press herself against Shaw, but instead Shaw pushed her and Root smacked her back with the door. Shaw looked at Root and did a faint satisfactory smile. Root looked kind of frustrated.

Shaw took Root's blue t-shirt off. Once she was done, she got closer to Root, attacking the tall, young woman's collar bone furiously. Root saw an oportunity in Shaw's distraction and spun them, now Shaw's back is pressed against the door, Root kissing Shaw's neck, her hands returning one more time to Shaw's hips.

"You never follow rules, do you? I said NO touching!" -Warned Shaw, as her hand pulls Root's hair again, so she could make the pale woman pay attention. Root smiled, wickedly smiled. 

Still pulling Root's hair, Shaw walked a few steps, Root walking backwoods, until both were in the middle of the classroom. Between kissed and bites, Shaw carefully laid Root on the floor. It was cold as a freezer, but Root never minded, this was too good to complain about the floor.

Shaw took Roots jeans off, slowly revealing navy blue underwear. After taking her jeans off, Shaw forced Root's legs apart with one of her own. Shaw grabbed Root's wrists and held them against the floor, while she kissed and nibbled all the way up from under Root's belly button to the neck. Root's breathing became heavy.

Shaw released Root's wrists and began to pad her jeans pockets searching for something. Root froze, she did not know what Shaw would do to her.

"Found it!" -Shaw said loudly, all excited, exctracting a little knife from the pocket. Root widened her eyes, she was not frightened, but she was thrilled, the uncertainty was eating her alive.

But to Root's surprise, Shaw was not going to harm her, she used the knife to cut loose the straps of Root's bra. And not enough with cutting them, she also cut the bra as well, leaving Root half naked now. The tall woman wanted to touch Shaw, pull her closer, feel some heat, but she knew better than to run random chances.

The frustration face in Root grew more, the more minutes kept going, how long had she been here? Shaw was enjoying this to the fullest.

To mess around with Root, Shaw nudged the leg she had between Root's and in reaction Root groaned. Shaw kissed Root's swollen lower lip and began to trail kisses all the way down to Root's torso. Shaw's hands came up to knead Root's breasts. Root brought her hands up to her head, letting her fingers run free in her hair, trying to not disobey Shaw's rule of "no touching". 

Shaw went up, and sucked Root's erected nipples, moving her hands to run up and down Root's sides in a rough way. Root threw her head back, a few moanings escaping out of her mouth, riveting in the sensations. Shaw liked those sounds and how Root's body squirmed a little with every move Shaw tried.

One of Shaw's hand lowered to cup Root's center. Shaw felt the heat, Root was definitely wanting her, needing her. Shaw started to move her finger in slow circles around Root's clit, through the underwear's fabric. Before Root could do anything, Shaw left what she was doing and held Root's hands.

"Don't you even try it, Root." -Warned Shaw, Root could only let out a chuckle and a slight move of her hips.

Shaw took Root's underwear off too. Then she bit at Root's inner thighs, probably would leave a mark, Root gasped. Shaw released Root's hands and went back to kiss her, savouring the taste of blood when she bit without mercy. Then drew an imaginary vertical line with her tongue, from Root's chin to her sex. Sure Shaw heard Root squeaking, right when her tongue made contact with Root's clit. She tasted sweet. 

Shaw remembered that night when she had to touch herself thinking about Root and the few things she wanted to do to her. And there she was, she had Root all to herself, not a thought, not a dream. Shaw began to lick faster, groans, growls, moans, squeaks, coming out from the other woman. Oh Root was so wet, it could have been so easy to slide the fingers inside of her, but not yet. Shaw wanted to make her come just by giving her clitoral stimulation. 

With soundproof walls at the classroom, no one could hear Root's cries. Good idea Shaw had to get her in here and not somewhere else.

For long minutes Shaw, kept licking alternating with small sucks at Root's clit. Root knew she was about to come, her body started to tense, her eyes were closed, her breathing was uneven, her hands came up grabbing her breasts very hard, her face turning red... And finally a loud moan. Shaw licked slowly a few more times before sucking at Root's nipples, then kissing Root, tenderly.

"I am not done with you." -Said Shaw. That lusful look on her eyes, something further than desire.

"Can I touch you now?" -Awkwardly asked Root.

"Did you allow me at the library?" -Was all Shaw responded, but Root knew what Shaw meant, it was a denial to her petition. 

Shaw lowered her hand again to Root's center and slipped two fingers inside of her, at a fast steady rhythm. Root's hips rocking in sync with Shaw's thrusting. More moans, loud ones, Shaw liked them.

"Sam' " -Said Root, between pants, Shaw's fingers moving incesantly inside of her. Shaw ignored Root's ragged voice.

Shaw's thumb grazed Root's recently stimulated clit. She felt Root's next orgasm building up. She could feel the tall woman's muscles clenching around her fingers, and she so knew that Root wanted to at least scratch Shaw's back. So Shaw pressed her forehead against Root's, kissing, violently, away Root's sounds, her fingers thrusthing harder. Root's hands clutched into fists, her knuckles turning white, nails piercing the inside of both hands, until she could not hold it anymore. Root grabbed Shaw's hair with her left hand, pressing harder their foreheads and her right hand grabbing Shaw's arm, and finally coming for the second time! 

"Oh Shaw!" -Moaned Root to Shaw's lips. Shaw slowly taking her fingers away from Root, grazing them on Root's bundle of nerves one last time, Root writhing underneath Shaw and kissing her with ferocity.

Once they both recovered their breaths, Shaw stood up from the floor and helped Root. Root picked up her clothes and got dressed as soon as she could. Her face was slightly reddened.

"Sameen?" -Murmured Root.

"Don't call me like that, what do you want?" -Replied Shaw in her annoyed tone.

"You're obviously not from this side of the campus... So if someone sees you getting out of this classroom and asks what are you doing here, what would you say?" -Curiously said Root.

"Simple, I'll say I got redirected." -Shaw answered, unlocking the door and walking down the hallway.

Root smiled to herself, - _Maybe I should break the rules more often_...- She thought doing a mischievous face.

**Author's Note:**

> //SUBJECTS IDENTIFIED: READERS  
> //LOCATION: AO3  
> //WORK: "REDIRECTED"  
> //BY [USER ID]: THEYCALLMEROBIN  
> //USER'S MESSAGE FOR READERS: Thank you very much for waiting and for reading this!! I appreciate it <3 Y'all sweeties!!


End file.
